1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic bidding method, and more particularly, to an electronic bidding method for bidding for a supplied bid item laid open via a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, for the purpose of conducting a bidding and a bid opening equitably, there has been introduced an electronic bidding system in which a bidding is managed via a network by using a server computer.
However, the conventional electronic bidding system has the following problems.
In such electronic bidding system, a “bid-closing function” and a “forbiddance of bid opening before due date” need considerations as restrictions on time factors for a bidding; thus, a method has been studied in which the time restrictions are managed by using electronic keys. Accordingly, there have been discussions over functions of keys for managing and controlling time. On the other hand, in a “public key infrastructure (PKI)” used for providing security for electronic commerce, keys are not related to a concept of time; thus, time cannot be controlled therein; therefore, in constructing an electronic bidding system, keys having new functions have had to be designed and brought into operation. As such keys, a “time key” and a “common key” may be brought into operation; however, the “time key” requires new operational designs for authentication by a third-party organization, and the “common key” requires new operational designs for delivering and synchronizing the keys. At this point, in an electronic bidding system, time restrictions (such as a bidding due date) are set for each bid item; accordingly, when each bid item requires procedures for the third-party organization authentication, and operations for delivering and synchronizing the keys, these procedures are expected to become a vital part in operating an electronic bidding system; therefore, a more simple method has been needed to be designed.